Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 15
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 14 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 16}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 15. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Rußpelz *Weißpelz *Rauchpfote *Aschenpfote *Sandsturm *Wolkenpfote *Buntgesicht *Blaustern Erwähnte Charaktere *Nebelfuß (nicht namentlich) *Steinfell (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern *Leopardenstern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Meute, Meute. Töten, töten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus *Hund Heilmittel *Mohnsamen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, SchattenClan, DonnerClan *Clanränge: Ältester, Schüler, Junges, Krieger, Anführer, Königin, Heiler *Zeit: Sonnenuntergang, Herzschlag, Mond *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 194: Der Satzrest "(...) outside the apprentice's den." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 174 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 195: "(...) dass alles in Ordnung ist, (...)" - Statt alles müsste es "sie" heißen, da im Original die Rede von she'll be fine ist (vgl. Seite 175 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 196: "(...), erwiderte sie schroff, aber mit einem (...)" - Statt erwiderte sie schroff, aber müsste es "krächzte sie mit einem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von she rasped ist (vgl. Seite 176 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 197: "(...) und entfernte mit einer Grimasse die letzten Reste (...)" - Statt entfernte mit einer Grimasse müsste es "schnippste" oder "schnalzte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicking the last traces ist (vgl. Seite 176 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 197: "(...) nicht länger Zungen tauschen." - Statt tauschen müsste es "geben" heißen, da im Original die Rede von share tongues ist (vgl. Seite 177 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 197: Das Wort keine vom Satz "Es gibt keine Rechtfertigung (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 177 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 198: Der Satz "Feuer und Flut haben doch schon genug Tod und Zerstörung gebracht." ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise in Anführungszeichen geschrieben, obwohl es sich dabei eigentlich nicht um wörtliche Rede handelt (vgl. Seite 177 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 198: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Wir müssen es unbedingt herausfinden!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 178 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 198: Der Satzrest "(...), still trying to cling to his hope that Tigerstar had lost interest in harming his old Clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 178 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 198: Der Satz "Bluestar shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Blaustern zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), miaute Blaustern gleichgültig." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 178 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 198: Der Satz "Fireheart narrowed his eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz verengte die Augen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz stierte vor sich hin." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 178 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 199-200: "Blaustern schnüffelte misstrauisch daran, (...)" - Statt misstrauisch müsste es "naserümpfend" oder "verächtlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gave a disdainful sniff ist und das "daran" ist fälschlicherweise hinzugeschrieben worden, obwohl sich das Schnüffeln gar nicht auf die Mohnsamen bezieht (vgl. Seite 179 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 15 Kategorie:Verweise